


blood bonds

by joyfulwriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Shiro and Keith are vampires so they look whatever age they turned at, everyones of legal age in this (meaning Lance is 19 and Shiro is “20”)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Vampires weren’t a thing that Kaitlyn Holt thought that much about, at least until her father told her stories about the vampire hunts that ravaged their small kingdom, at least until her mother shushed him and sent her and her brother Matt on their way to bed. But it never kept her from wondering.(Katie ends up becoming a servant maid for Keith Kogane, who has a lot more to hide than she thought. What happens in the castle, stays in the castle)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire au? Probably overused. Am I still gonna write about it? Absolutely. Based off a rp I did with my gf, and thank you to @revolocities on twitter for letting me use Phillip! I hope I did some justice to his character

Vampires weren’t a thing that Kaitlyn Holt thought that much about, at least until her father told her stories about the vampire hunts that ravaged their small kingdom, at least until her mother shushed him and sent her and her brother Matt on their way to bed. But it never kept her from wondering.

Sometimes after she finished her studies at home, she’d read up on the town’s history in the library. Surprisingly, there was a lot on the town’s history about vampires, linked with the town’s founders, the Griffins. There wasn’t much, except that they were famed vampire hunters and were popular for eradicating the vampires in their town. Katie knew of their family, in fact James Griffin, the descendant of those famous hunters, continued the legacy and kept a close eye on their town. He was slightly older than her, and was popular with everyone in the kingdom for obvious reasons. 

No matter how much she dug around, other than the town founders being involved with the eradication of the blood suckers, there was little to no more information about them. Still though, she never stopped wondering. 

Little did Katie know, though, that she’d be getting her close up with them sooner than she thought. 

***

When Katie was about 17, her family went into debt. In order to pay off that debt, the king’s knights made a deal that it could be paid off if one of the family members came and went to work in the castle. She volunteered, because who didn’t want to work in the castle? And her family wasn’t too far away, so she decided it wouldn’t be too bad. So in the wee hours of the morning, Katie packed what little trinkets she had together and waved goodbye to her parents and brother as the kings guards escorted her up to the castle.

It was a lot bigger in person, obviously, and it was even more beautiful on the inside. Right when you walked in, there was a giant portrait of the king and the young prince. 

Their kingdom was ruled by his Highness Takashi Shirogane, probably the kindest king in all of the world. Nobody hated him, though if anyone did they put up a really good front. According to her dad, he came into power at a young age, the king at the time, Alfor, had no living heirs after his daughter and the queen had become casualties in the war, and Shirogane had been so loyal to him that he named him the next king on his deathbed. He was only 18 at the time.

While Katie was admiring all the architecture, a teenage boy, about her age, passed her by with a man who seemed like the butler or something, was following him. 

“Your highness, with all due respect, it’s at the king’s request that you join him in the throne room, you’re supposed to be meeting your new servant today!” He called, but the boy was already walking away from him. “That boy,” He shook his head, his gaze landing on Katie. “Oh, hello, are you them?”

“Oh, uh, maybe? I’m Kaitlyn Holt, I’m here in place of my father for his debt.” She quickly straightened up, feeling a little more nervous than before.

“I’m Phillip Choi, the person who makes sure important matters get to the king, and chasing after his little brother.” Phillip looked her over and nodded, starting to walk away, indicating that she should follow. “Well, we were expecting a male, but really, anyone will do. My apologies you had to see that exchange between the prince and I, he’s.. a little difficult.”

“That was the prince??” She blinked and jogged a bit to catch up with him, folding her hands behind her back. “Sorry, I just.. I guess expected someone a little older? Wait, I’m gonna be serving him?”

“Yes, both the prince and the king have personal servants that tend to their every need. The prince.. tends to scare his attendants off, so you’re the sixth in about a month.” 

Now Katie was a lot more nervous, he scared his servants off? Admittedly, she didn’t know a whole lot about the prince, all she could assume was that he preferred his privacy and hated the limelight. A little odd for a prince. 

Phillip led her to the throne room where two men sat; one she could only assume to be king Takashi Shirogane, and the prince. “Your majesty, the young prince’s new servant maid.” He bowed, to which Katie followed suit. 

Takashi smiled and stood up, going to stand in front of her. “Very nice to meet you, and what’s your name?”

“Kaitlyn, your highness, Kaitlyn Holt.” She peeked up and saw him holding out his hand. He wasn’t one for formalities she presumed, after all, it wasn’t like she was a dignitary or royalty. 

“Nice to meet Kaitlyn, over there is my personal servant, Lance McClain.” He gestured over to a boy who looked a little older than her. He was tall, and bright eyed, and gave her a big smile and waved to her. “If you have any questions, you can ask him. And over there is prince Keith, the one you’ll be serving. 

Katie glanced over to the prince, who was still sitting. Keith looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there, and had a rather bored look on his face. However, he was staring pretty intensely at her, dark, almost purple eyes boring into her amber colored ones. It was enough to make her freeze in place, her face beginning to flush. Why, was the question though. 

“Keith, come say hello.”

“I can say hello from here.” Keith leaned on his hand, examining her from where he was. “Hmph, hello.”

Takashi sighed and shook his head. “Sorry, he’s not really a people person..”

“I heard that.” 

“Anyway, you’re free to look around for a while Kaitlyn, unless Keith needs you.” He glanced back at Keith, who merely shrugged and got up, walking out of the throne room. “I guess not, so you have free reign for a bit. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” She bowed again and with a wave to Lance, made her way out of the throne room. 

She wasn’t sure where she wanted to explore first, there was just so much to see. Eventually, she just picked one hallway and went down it, admiring the tapestries and paintings on the walls, the suits of armor on the corners, it was all so incredible. At some point, she felt like something, or perhaps someone, was following her, but every time she turned, there was nobody there. Until one time she turned back facing forward to see dark purple eyes staring at her. “O-Oh! Your highness!” She bowed quickly, only to be yanked back up by Keith. “W-What—“

“Quiet.” He pushed her up against the wall and held her wrists in his hands, his teeth sinking into her neck. 

Katie gasped, and tried struggling out of his grasp, a million thoughts running through her head. However, the only one that mattered at the moment was that the prince was a vampire, and who knew if the king was too. Keith was still going at it, and she was feeling herself getting lightheaded. She assumed that he had nearly missed her jugular vein, but.. he was being surprisingly gentle. He wasn’t being violent, and when he was done, he put her down and wiped his mouth. She pressed her hand to her neck, trying to stop the blood flow. 

Keith stared at her for a moment before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall and into a room, his room, and shut the door. He ushered her into his bathroom and thrust a towel at her, watching as she pressed it against her neck. “Sorry I did that.”

“Oh, uh.. um, it’s okay.” She pulled the towel back every so often to check if the bleeding had stopped, and after a few minutes it was only spotting. Nothing a few bandages couldn’t fix. “I’m not dead at least, so that’s good.”

He nodded. “You’re the first person I’ve actually wanted to be careful with, I’m sure Phillip told you that you were the sixth in a month. 

She nodded, feeling a little uneasy about where this was going. She felt like she didn’t even need to hear the rest of what he was going to say.

“I drained them of their blood and killed them.” 

“O-Oh.. is that all?” She chuckled nervously, bandaging up the wound on her neck.

“Anyway,” he brushed past that, walking to stand next to her. “The point is I don’t want to do that to you, but I will if you tell anyone about what just happened.” 

“Who would I tell, really? I mean, who would believe me?” She shrugged. “Besides, I’ve got lots of questions!”

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Okay, fine, ask away.”

“Sweet!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of backstory in this chapter, also kinda long, hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Shiro’s backstory, and it’s like,, really long and I apologize. Also, last chapter before 2019! Hope you guys are having a wonderful New Years! Also! Jason isn’t mine, Jason belongs to @nuinuichen on twitter! Zoey, however, is mine :3

Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane prided himself in being able to keep the secret of him being a vampire. Keith always told him that he was bad at secret keeping, but not when it came to something like this.

When he was nineteen, he was taken in by Keith’s family which consisted of Keith, his mother and his father. Shiro’s family had been killed in the war between kingdoms, Altea and Daibazaal, and Shiro managed to flee to Altea after having been captured. Only Keith and his mother were turned, his father was fully human, but he stayed and kept them hidden anyway. It’s not like they made him turn, but he owed them his life and he wanted to be really apart of the family. To be turned, you have to die with vampire blood in your system, and then when you wake, you have to feed. The first time Shiro fed was.. awful. He was still a new vampire, and they aren’t able to control their urges, and he hurt a young woman. It wasn’t until Krolia, Keith’s mother, called him, that he truly realized what he had done. Thankfully, it had been dark and she hadn’t seen his face, but they had to lay low for a while.

It hadn’t helped that the village they lived in, Arus, was already being purged of vampires. It was a lot like witch hunts, even people who had nothing to do with vampires at all were being accused and burned and or staked. The town founders, the Griffins as well as the Kinkades, were the head of the whole operation. It was scary, and one night, Krolia pulled Shiro off to the side and made him swear to protect Keith, if something were to ever happen to her or Heath. Of course he swore, but he never thought it would come to it.

But it did.

One night, there was a loud bang on the door, as if it had been broken down. Shiro didn’t have to hear the yelling and breaking of furniture to know they’d been found out, so he took that as a sign to get the hell out of there. As much as it hurt him to drag Keith out of there and leave his parents behind, he made a promise.

On their way out of town, they bumped into someone else, a man about Shiro’s age with dirty blonde hair and glasses. He introduced himself as Adam Wright, and that he was fleeing as well. Despite Keith’s protests, they allowed Adam to come with them, if only to escape for a while, and they did.

The trio trekked through the woods for what seemed like eternity, stopping in towns occasionally and, also to Keith’s protests, feeding on animals instead of people. They all hid out for about a year before they split up and went their separate ways, Adam heading further out, while Shiro and Keith headed back to Arus. According to whispers on the street, things had calmed down and Shiro decided to risk it.

So they went back home.

***

Within a few months of returning to Arus, Shiro had gotten himself a job in the castle, and Keith as well. It wasn’t perfect, but they had a roof over their heads and a place to sleep. He was the king’s personal guard, and the king, Alfor, was the kindest man he’d ever met. He’d been depressed since his wife and daughter had died, but he didn’t let it get in the way of his duties. Alfor was kind and sympathetic to his and Keith’s situation, and so allowed them to stay.

A few years later, during Alfor’s final days, he called Shiro into his chambers to speak with him. Shiro wasn’t sure what it was about, but he was also trying his very best not to get emotional. After all, this man had been kind to him and Keith, treated them well, and now he was dying, something that Shiro nor Keith would ever have the luxury of experiencing.

“You wanted to see me, sire..?” Shiro poked his head through the door, swallowing hard seeing Alfor in pain. 

“Yes, my boy, come in.” He waved him in, turning to his side so he could face Shiro. “I wanted to speak with you about something important.”

Shiro nodded, allowing him to take his hand. “Of course..”

“I’ll just get right to it, as you can see, I’m nearing my final days.” As if to emphasize that, he let out a long, hacking cough. “And I have no heir, no one to take over when I’m gone. The kingdom would be in total chaos if there was no one to rule.”

“Your majesty..? What are you getting at?”

“I want you, to rule my boy.” He sat up a little, coughing more. “You’ve proven your loyalty to me a thousand times over, and I’ve always felt that you’re my son.” 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, tears springing to his eyes. “S-Sire..” 

“No no.. I’m naming you the next heir to the throne, you will rule the kingdom of Altea after my passing, Takashi, and that is final. You will be the next king.”

“I-I..” Shiro squeezed his hand gently, tears spilling down his cheeks. “I-I’m honored, and I will gladly accept..”

Alfor smiled and closed his eyes, almost as if he was at peace. “Good.. good. You’ve put an old man’s mind at ease.. Thank you, my son..” His hand went slack in Shiro’s, and it seemed as though his breathing had slowed, like he had fallen asleep. Shiro sniffled softly and kneeled by his side, whispering out a soft prayer before kissing his hand and getting up to leave, before he broke down even more. 

The next night, Alfor passed, and it was the second time around that Shiro had truly felt loss. The first time being Krolia and Heath. It hurt so bad, and sometimes he wondered if immortality was really worth outliving all the people he loved. 

About a week later, Shiro was crowned king, and Keith was crowned as the prince. Keith wasn’t that thrilled with the whole arrangement, but he was a little excited to finally be on top after being on the bottom for so long. 

Altea prospered under Shiro’s rule, and to put the icing on the cake, Shiro found a lover. Though, not in the conventional way. 

Lance McClain began working in the castle a few months after Shiro’s coronation, to help his family out with money. He was nineteen, eager to learn and experience the world, and became smitten with Shiro quite fast, and vice versa. They saw each other in secret, and the first time they ever got intimate, Shiro almost lost control, like he had all those years ago. He decided to come clean and tell Lance the truth about who he was, or, more like what he was. 

It was one night, after dinner. The two were sitting on Shiro’s bed in his chambers, Lance worried that perhaps they were splitting up, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

“Look, Lance, I.. I have something to confess to you. I haven’t been completely honest with you about something.” He started, his hands shaking. He didn’t want to lose another person he loved.

“What is it? You can tell me.” Lance said earnestly, kissing his knuckles. 

Shiro sighed shakily, looking him in the eye. “I.. I’m not exactly human, Lance.” He opened his mouth, showing him his sharpened canines. “I’m a vampire.” 

Lance stared back at him, and then his mouth, and then back at him. “Oh.. um, that’s–“

“Weird? Scary? You don’t want to be with me anymore?”

“No no!” He shushed him, grinning. “Shiro, I love you for you, vampire or whatever you are, you’re still the man I love..”

Shiro grinned back at him, capturing his lips in a kiss. “I love you, Lance.. thank you.”

“Of course! And hey, if you ever need someone to feed off of..” He giggled and pulled his collar down, exposing his neck. 

He gulped and glanced to the side. Goddamn it, he couldn’t, he would feel too guilty. “No.. No it’s okay, I’m okay right now.”

Lance nodded and fixed his shirt, pecking his cheek. “Okay, but if you ever need to.. I’m right here.”

And while Shiro had nodded at the time, swearing he’d never ever take a drop from him, he ended up succumbing to those urges anyway. But Lance never minded, only wanting to be there and support his lover.

***

The only problem with that? Shiro needed to get married. 

Of course, it wasn’t required for a king to get married to rule, but the kingdom as a whole was antsy for an heir as to not have an incident occur like last time. Phillip tried time and time again to set Shiro up with princesses, dignitaries, even women from the village with high social statuses, but to no avail. He didn’t understand why, but Shiro couldn’t go into a loveless marriage, when he really wanted to be with Lance.

It was a few days after Katie had arrived to the castle, Shiro and Lance were spending time in Shiro’s chambers when Phillip came knocking. “What is it Phil?”

“Your majesty, I’ve found the perfect girl!”

Shiro could see Lance’s face fall from the corner of his eye and sighed, getting up and opening the door. “Look, Phillip, You’ve searched far and wide for the “perfect girl”, and you haven’t found her. What makes you think you’ve found her?”

“I just know it! I’ve spoken with her attendant and she’s coming over for dinner tonight.” Phillip smiled proudly, starting to walk away. “Look your best sire!”

Shiro groaned and closed the door to see Lance standing, his arms crossed over his chest. He hated seeing him upset, and in a perfect world they’d be able to be together. But the world wasn’t perfect. 

“Let’s get you ready for tonight shall we sire?” Lance put up a fake smile, going over to his wardrobe. “You should be looking your best.”

He sighed softly and nodded, “Right.”

***

When Zoey Kennedy arrived, she was accompanied by her attendant, Jason Flynn. Zoey had long, golden locks that were curled at the base, and blue eyes that sparkled, but with what? Curiosity? Interest? Excitement? Perhaps all three. Freckles dotted her cheeks and splashed across her nose, and Shiro could see how men could find her attractive. Jason approached him first, bowing respectfully. Jason had bright, ginger colored hair and also had blue eyes. “Hello your majesty! May I present my lady, Zoey Kennedy from the Kennedy estate.”

“Of course, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Kennedy.” Shiro bowed as well, taking her outstretched hand and kissing her knuckles. 

Zoey giggled softly and beamed at him. “The pleasure is mine your majesty, I’m honored to be in your kingdom tonight.”

He smiled and offered her his arm, leading her into the dining room where Keith, Katie, and Lance were waiting. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

***

After dinner, after everyone dispersed, Shiro and Zoey took a walk, him pretty much giving a tour of the place. She looked on eagerly, asking questions every so often, and Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn’t having fun, except then he realized that he was supposed to be marrying her. After that, he got quiet and less talkative, which she noticed. 

“Takashi—“

“Shiro, call me Shiro..”

“Right, Shiro,” She nodded and stopped at the balcony, overlooking the gardens. “Something tells me that you’re not excited about our marriage agreement?”

He sighed and leaned on the railing. “It’s not even that.. you seem like a nice girl, Zoey, but I already have someone I love..”

It was silent for a minute before she spoke again. “So do I.. He works on my mother’s land, but my mother wants me to marry someone of higher status.. so I understand.”

He chuckled, how ironic. “Well, I guess we both have something in common.. Honestly, you’re much more tolerable than most of the women I’ve had come here.”

Zoey snorted softly and started laughing. “And you’re much more likable than most of the men my mother has tried setting me up with.” She turned towards him, staring intently. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“What’s that?”

“What if.. we “got married”, for show, we could make an heir, play the happy couple for the public, but..”

“But we continue seeing our lovers?”

She nodded, looking at him eagerly, and perhaps with a bit of desperation as well. “So? What do you say?”

Shiro thought for a moment. It could be risky, if either of them got caught, especially for her. But as long as they were careful and were able to do what they needed to do, nothing could go wrong. “Alright, we have a deal.” He held his hand out. “Shall we go and announce it, future queen?”

Zoey smiled and took his hand. “Of course, your majesty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a filler chapter, as well as some sweet sweet kidge content!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, Yay! One of the more happier chapters, bc best believe it kinda goes downhill from here y’all

Keith knew the whole marriage to Zoey was a ploy, but it didn’t mean he was gonna say anything about it. 

The wedding was the biggest event of the century (and trust him, he’d seen lots of so called “events of the centuries”), and the whole kingdom celebrated. The party lasted for days, and on the final day there was a big ball for everyone to attend. 

Keith was never one for parties, but seeing Shiro happy, even if it was a fake happiness, it was still worth it to see him smile. Though, he couldn’t help but pity him, and even Lance too, for getting themselves wound up in a romance that would never be able to be publicized. That’s what happens, he supposed. 

Even though it had been a few weeks, he’d grown quite close with Katie. She wasn’t annoying, for one, and was actually really cool and nice. The only annoying thing was answering all the questions she had, but he supposed he couldn’t blame her for that, after all, she was just curious. She was close to his age (his physical age anyway), and she was able to relate to him; they both felt like outcasts, but together they felt like they actually belonged. 

He didn’t feed off her very often, but when he did he asked first, and she always said yes. Afterwards, he’d help patch her up and they’d chill for a while before he had to go do something. She was actually his first ever friend. 

While Keith watched Shiro dance with his new bride, and watched Lance sulk at one of the tables, Katie approached and sat next to him, nudging Keith gently. 

“Not your forte huh?”

He scoffed. “How could you tell?” 

She smiled and leaned on her hand. “I don’t know, I think it’s cool. I’ve never been to a ball before. The closest I’ve ever been to dancing is on my father’s feet around the kitchen.”

Keith smiled a bit at the thought of a smaller Katie standing on her dad’s feet, giggling and laughing while they waltzed around her kitchen. She’d told him a great deal about her family, and in turn he told her a little about his. She didn’t push it when he didn’t want to talk about them, and he appreciated that. He turned to her, stood, and held out his hand. “Want to dance?”

She blinked at him and broke out into a wider smile. “Of course, your highness.” She stood up and took his hand, squealing as he pulled her close to him. Chest to chest, he could feel her heart beat hammering through her rib cage and saw the blood rushing to her face, causing him to smile. Cute. 

He put one hand on her waist and the other laced with hers, guiding her free hand to his shoulder. “I’ll lead, just follow my steps.”

“I didn’t know you danced.”

“I can, I just avoid it if I can.” He chuckled started waltzing with her, taking it slow at first. “However, with you I can make an exception.”

She blushed and looked down at her feet, probably trying to avoid stepping on his. “W-Well, thank you.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want you sitting bored all night, and I was getting a little tired of just watching Lance whine and moan about my brother being married.”

Katie frowned a bit. “I don’t know, I feel bad for him.. but at the same time, what did they expect was going to happen?”

Keith nodded in agreement. “That’s what I said, but I suppose love is love.”

She nodded, staying quite for a moment as Keith spun her and brought her back close to him, even closer this time. Their faces were close, lips centimeters apart. There was that word, love, a word that Keith had been thinking about. Did he love Katie? He wasn’t sure, but something about her made him feel.. alive. Was it maybe that she treated him like an actual person, and not just as a prince or a royal figure? Or that she didn’t care that he was an abomination of nature? If she didn’t like how close they were, she didn’t protest, and she definitely didn’t pull away. 

“Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, her amber eyes full of concern. “You kinda look.. lost in thought.”

He smiled a bit, dipping her carefully. “I’m more than okay, just.. realizing something.”

“Oh,” she nodded as he brought her back up. “What was it?”

“That I should kiss you, like, right now.” He brought his hand to her cheek, to which she leaned into, her cheeks burning up. 

“I.. I would like that, um, if you want to..” She mumbled, laying her hand on top of his. 

He smiled and leaned forward, cupping both of her cheeks as he kissed her softly. Her lips were incredibly soft, and kissing her was sweet, almost as sweet as her blood. She kissed back just as passionately, placing her hands on his face as well. Well, if this wasn’t the best first kiss for Keith, he wasn’t sure what would be.

He pulled back and looked at her, breathing softly. She looked right back at him, a small smile on her face. “So.. you like me huh?”

He grinned. “Yeah.. I do like you, and you like me?”

“Mhm.”

“So, Miss Holt,” He held her closer and spoke in a whisper, his hands sliding down to her hips. “Will you be mine?”

Katie smiled and nodded eagerly, pecking his lips again. “I’d be honored to, your highness.”

Keith grinned and kissed her again, taking her out for another spin on the floor. While they danced, they passed Shiro and Zoey. Shiro saw the smile on Keith’s face and he nudged him, smiling as well. Both brothers gave each other a knowing look and a nod, going back to their partners. 

Oh, if only happy days like this could be everyday. That’s what everyone would be wishing in the coming months and year to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s exciting news in the kingdom, Zoey’s pregnant! But how will that affect Shiro’s relationship with Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially since I was just reading up on how royal births were handled, it’s really kinda weird but you’ll see what I mean when you read it! Enjoy bb’s uwu (Also, Roy, Thomas, and Maddie are my oc’s!)

It was about a month after they got married when Zoey got pregnant. 

The whole kingdom rejoiced, because after all, the kingdom would have an heir, a proper one. Shiro and Zoey, were of course happy, but neither of their partners were. And, to an extent, neither were Shiro and Zoey. They’d much rather be with their loves instead of pulling off this ruse, but what other choice did they have?

Zoey brought her lover, Roy, to work at the castle, so she could see him more often, though discreetly. Shiro and Lance did the same, though Lance always seemed off, and sad. Shiro felt bad, of course, but he couldn’t do anything. As much as he’d love to just pick up and run away with him, he couldn’t leave Altea, or Keith.

There just wasn’t anything that could be done.

***

Often times, Lance would sneak in at night after everyone was asleep, and Zoey would go to see Roy. Tonight was no different.

Lance sat on Shiro’s bed, cuddled up to his chest while Shiro stared up at the ceiling. Neither of them spoke, and the only sounds they heard were the soft exhales coming from Lance. In times like these, sometimes it was better that they didn’t talk, they just enjoyed each other’s presence. Finally, though, Lance spoke up quietly. 

“I love you, Takashi..”

Shiro looked down at him and pecked the top of his head. “I love you too, Lance.. I always will.”

“I know,” he grunted as he disentangled himself from Shiro’s arms, staring down at the bed sheets. “It’s just.. sometimes it feels like you truly have feelings for the queen, like it’s not fake..”

Shiro frowned and tilted his chin upwards, looking him in the eye. “That’s not true.. I love you, Lance, so much..” He sighed and peppered light kisses on his face, speaking in between them. “I want you, and only you.”

“Zoey’s nice, and she’s a good friend, but we’re only doing this for the good of the kingdom.. She has Roy, and I have you.” He reassured him, finally placing a soft kiss on his lips, to which Lance happily returned. Shiro flipped him on his back and hovered above him, putting both hands on either side of his head. He smiled happily down at him, and got a happy smile back at him. He loved Lance dearly, and he just wished he was able to show him off like he was able to do with Zoey. 

***

The months seemed to fly by, and soon enough, Zoey seemed like she was close to her due date. The royal heir was nearly with them.

Per tradition, Zoey was paraded around the castle to her personal birthing suite, where she’d stay until the baby was born. It was widely celebrated, after all a child was being born, and it was quite exciting. 

After she was escorted to her chambers, Shiro wasn’t allowed to see her, or more like no man was allowed in there in general. Though, he saw her nurse maids bustling in and out everyday, fetching her whatever she desired. One day, Shiro stopped one of her maids, a young girl by the name of Madelyn, as she was walking out. “Maddie?”

Maddie stopped and quickly curtsied, smiling. “Hello your majesty, what can I do for you?”

“Well, can I just.. can I ask how the queen is?”

She giggled. “She’s fine, bored senseless, but okay. Anxious for the arrival of the baby, your majesty. As I’m sure you are too.”

He chuckled sheepishly. “I am, I just worry for her that’s all.” 

“I know, I’ll tell her you asked sir.” She bowed and scurried away off towards the kitchen. 

Shiro sighed and glanced at the door again before walking off. He was just worried, what if something happened to her? Or the baby? He would never forgive himself if something happened, even if it wouldn’t be his fault, he merely just anxious. Anxious for the arrival, and for the birth itself. 

Turns out he didn’t have to wait much longer. 

A week later, Shiro was alerted that the queen was in labor. Though he still wasn’t allowed in to see her, he could see nurses and doctors rushing in, and her maids running to fetch water and towels for her. He could also hear her screaming, and it pained him to hear her scream in such agony. Not too far away, he could see Roy out of the corner of his eye, leaning against the wall. His head was ducked down, and he could see his shoulders shaking. He understood completely how he was feeling. 

Finally, after hours and hours of waiting, it was announced that their child, a son, was born. The both of them had talked names for both genders, but the one they had decided on for a boy was Thomas. Thomas Shirogane. 

A week later, his birth was announced to the kingdom, and everyone rejoiced. They hailed the prince, and congratulated the king and queen profusely. Though, Shiro just couldn’t believe he’d been able to reproduce, he never thought he’d have the opportunity to. But here he was, holding little Thomas in his arms, Zoey watching on proudly. They were a family, he had a son. 

Shiro may not love Zoey in a romantic way, but he does love her the way a friend would love a friend, and the mother of his child.


End file.
